Wake up
by InfernoDarkness
Summary: During the midst of helping his other half regain his memories, Roxas was forced to give up his life in Twilight Town. Will he get a chance now that the battles are over? R&R


Pitch darkness engulfs his vision. The last thing that he can remember was his fight with his other half atop of the Station of Awakening. As the keyblade battle continued, he admitted defeat, feeling grateful that he was part of a strong courageous warrior. However, as he merged with his other half, he felt his existence slowly disappear, fading into the darkness. Did he belong there? He was a nobody, in fact. There were so many things he wished he had done. One of them involved hanging with his best friend Axel, eating sea salt ice cream, apologizing to him for everything that he had done, and wanting to have fun again. As the darkness continued to settle in his gaze, he began having flashes of a girl in white, the same girl he met several times. He felt he's always known her, as a warm feeling erupted within him.

"Na…mi…ne" he said, slowly remembering her name. "I wish I could see you again…"

_Wake up…_, a voice called out to him, _Roxas…wake up…_

He recognized it as her voice.

As he opened his eyes, he saw he was in a familiar looking area. Sitting on top what he found to be a bed, he noticed it to be his own room that he had while living in the fake Twilight Town. Was it real? He got up and ran to a nearby mirror, noticing he was dressed in his casual clothing, the very same ones he wore while he "lived" here. He still wasn't convinced, feeling as if these were just his memories flooding back to him. He looked around to notice that everything was as he remembered it, only he noticed there was a number "13" etched on the door, along with a black cloak. Approaching it, he remembered this was his Organization XIII uniform. This didn't help him much, so to remedy, he made his way out.

"Look who it is" another familiar voice called out. It was a male's voice this time. Roxas ran out of the building, and out to see someone he wasn't expecting.

"A…Axel" he stuttered, seeing the tall crimson haired man leaning against the wall. "Is this…real?" he asked.

He looked up for a bit, thinking slightly since he wondered himself. "You know…to be honest I have no idea. I remember giving my all to save that other half of yours…what's his name?"

Roxas chuckled, "Sora. Got it memorized?" he placed his finger on his head, imitating while slightly mocking his friend.

"Hahah, very funny Roxas" Axel chuckled sarcastically, "Yeah, that kid, and after my body disappeared…I ended up in this place of who knows where the hell I am".

"Twilight Town?" Roxas added, looking around to see if this was a dream or not.

It wasn't long until Axel remembered something, the reason he was waiting for Roxas. "Roxas" he began, "We have to go".

"Why?"

"You'll see when we get there".

With that, both he and Roxas were off, heading to an unknown destination. Everything to him felt real. The air that breezed around, the people enjoying their lives, nothing seemed to be different than the last time he was here. Feeling guilty about what happened the last time he and Axel met, he felt he needed to say something.

"Axel" he said, "I…I'm sorry about what happened".

He stopped; his hands behind his head. Suddenly, he threw his arm around Roxas' neck, pulling him towards him. "Don't be…What matters, is that it's all over" he smiled, releasing his friend. This made the former keyblader happy, knowing that his best friend was no longer mad. "Besides, we don't have time. I promised someone I'll bring you as soon as you woke up. If not, Larxene's going to kill me, as if I already hadn't died enough".

"What?" Roxas was shocked, "Larxene's here too?" he wasn't sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing. The fact that she's here must mean they're being punished in a way.

Sighing, Axel nodded his head "So let's hurry up. Besides, if we're late I'm REALLY going to get it big time, got it memorized?"

Roxas heard a faint of worry and complaint from his tone, and only nodded as the two hurried their way.

It wasn't long until they reached the Mansion. The very same Mansion that Roxas met her, where he met Namine. As they continued their way to the gate, he noticed a small blonde girl looking out the window, as if she was waiting patiently for who knows how long.

"Roxas…" she smiled, seeing him arrive at the gate. As if all ounces of patience left her, she made a run to the door, opening it and making her way out.

Roxas saw her and continued running. It wasn't long until they both reached each other, throwing their arms around the other, embracing closely. Tears began to well up, as she lightly cried on his shoulder. She wasn't sure why she was crying. Was it because he was alright? Or was it because she knew that everything was over, and they could be together. She felt the answer was both.

"You're here" she said, not letting go.

Rubbing her back, "I am…I'm glad to see you again, Namine".

"You too…Roxas" she looked at him, her face flushed. Her eyes were welled with tears as the two continued their embrace.

Axel, who had made his way behind to the front door, was greeted by a female with blonde short hair. As she approached him, she punched his shoulder lightly.

"You're late!" she noted.

Shrugging it off, Axel could only smile at the two. "What can I say? That kid was sleeping for a really long time"

"Well then you should have forced him awake!" she said.

"Oh Larxene" he began, turning his attention toward the blonde vixen, "I couldn't do that to my friend, Got it memorized?"

It was then she slammed her leg against his back, kicking Axel off his feet. "Stop telling me to memorize things!"

Roxas and Namine noticed the two and could only laugh at the predicament that their friend was in. It wasn't long until their attention returned to each other's. Namine giggled as she rested her forehead against his chin, hating to agree with Larxene.

"You ARE late" she smiled, resting against him.

He smiled, holding her closely. "I know…I've been sleeping for too long…Haven't I?"

She silently nodded. Being with him, correction, being back with him made her not want to leave this spot for the rest of the day. "You're just as lazy as that boy my other half loves" she giggled again, referring to Sora. "But…how did you wake up?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Easy…" he gave a big smile, "I heard your voice telling me to wake up".

She blushed, smiling as she sunk into him. "I'm glad I could wake you up".

"Namine…" he softly said, wanting her to look up at him.

"Yes?"

He felt his heart flutter. He knew what he wanted to say.

"I…" she saw his mouth give out words that shocked her. Tears began to form again as she mouthed the same words back to him.

With that, they brought their faces close to each other, their lips slowly connecting as they shared their first kiss. Tears rolling off of Namine's face, as held her closely; her doing the same.

Axel sat himself up, smiling as he knew he completed his mission. Feeling someone's arms around him, he looked up slightly to see Larxene's head resting comfortably on his shoulder. As the two watched Roxas and Namine, the other members of the Organization slowly made their way out of the house. Zexion holding a closed book in his arms, Luxord with his deck of cards, Demyx with his sitar, wanting to play a love song for the two, only for Xaldin and Lexaeus preventing him, even Vexen was there holding reading classes and research notes, and Xigbar, who seemingly became head of the police in Twilight Town.

"_Namine…" he softly said, wanting her to look up at him._

"_Yes?"_

_He felt his heart flutter. He knew what he wanted to say._

"_I…I love you, Namine" he confessed, staring her eyes._

_Shocked from the words she just heard, tears began to form again. "I love you too… Roxas" _


End file.
